For You
by Letalis
Summary: A short songfic dedicated to guess who? Contains *major* spoiler for OOTP. Please R/R


For You  
  
Title-"For You" Type-Songfic Pairing-none Rating-PG, just in case Disclaimer-Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter, Sirius Black, or anything in any way remotely related to either. Unless you count my worn out copies of all 5 books:) a/n-This is my first fic(well, the first one I've gotten around to finishing, anway), and I'd really appreciate any reviews. Anything, at all. Well, as long as you're honest. a/n2-This fic is taken from the song "For You" by The Calling.  
  
\\I am a vision, I am justice\\ "Let me out."  
  
"Not until I've had my say."  
  
\\Never thought that I could love\\ "Aaaaaah....did you love him, little baby Potter?"  
  
\\Living in shadows, faded existence\\ There was a terrible hollow inside him he did not want to feel or examine, a dark hole where Sirius had been, where Sirius had vanished.  
  
\\It was never good enough\\ "She doesn't love me, she doesn't give a damn-"  
  
\\Within the darkness, you were the light that shines away\\  
  
There in the middle of the dancing flames sat Sirius' head, long dark hair falling around his grinning face.  
  
\\You're trapped in violence; I can be the man that saves the day\\ "Let the pain stop, let him kill us....End it, Dumbledore....death is nothing compared to this....  
  
And I'll see Sirius again...."  
  
\\I'm there for you\\  
  
This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it, you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours.  
  
\\No matter what\\ James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions.  
  
\\I'm there for you\\  
  
"So you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the defense group?"  
  
\\Never giving up\\ "Me? Certainly not! I think it's an excellent idea!"  
  
\\I'm there for you\\  
  
"You do?"  
  
\\For you\\  
  
"Of course I do. D'you think your father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old had like Umbridge?"  
  
\\Someone has changed me, something saved me\\  
  
And with a surge of sympathy for his godfather, Harry thought that Sirius was probably the only person he knew who could really understand how he felt at the moment, because Sirius was in the same situation. Nearly everyone in the Wizarding world thought Sirius a dangerous murderer and a great Voldemort supporter and he had had to live with that knowledge for fourteen years..  
  
\\Now this is who I am\\  
  
"He's 'the Boy-Who-Lived' again now, though, isn't he?"  
  
\\Although I was blinded, my heart let me find that\\ "You'll have to kill me."  
  
"Undoubtedly I shall in the end."  
  
"If I had been open with you, Harry, as I should have been, you would have known a long time ago that Volemort might try and lure you into the Department of Mysteries, and you would have never been tricked into going there tonight."  
  
\\Truth makes a better man\\  
  
"Come on, you can go better than that!"  
  
\\I didn't notice that you were right in front of me\\  
  
"Use it if you need me, all right?"  
  
\\A mask of silence, we'll put away so we can see\\  
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved into a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch..  
  
\\I'm there for you\\  
  
"He's not a child!  
  
"He's not an adult, either!"  
  
\\No matter what\\ "He's not James, Sirius!"  
  
"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly."  
  
"I'm not sure you are! Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!" \\I'm there for you\\ "But surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father?"  
  
\\Never giving up\\ "Yes, I have," said Sirius proudly. \\I'm there for you\\ "No! Sirius, don't-"  
  
\\For you\\ "Are you calling me a coward?"  
  
\\For you\\  
  
"Why, yes, I suppose I am."  
  
\\Within the darkness, you are the light That shines away\\  
  
His heart swelled with happiness and relief, and he felt like joining in as they heard Sirius tramping past their door toward Buckbeak's room, singing 'God Rest Ye Merrye Hippogriffs'.  
  
\\In this blind justice, I can be the man That saves the day\\  
  
"Nice one! Now I want you to get out of-"  
  
\\I'm there for you\\ "No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James." \\No matter what\\ Harry's mood suddenly lifted. His father had not been a prefect either. \\I'm there for you\\ "Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!" \\Never giving up\\ "But if they do expel me, can I come back here and live with you?"  
  
\\You know it's true\\  
  
"We'll see."  
  
\\You were there for me\\ "Was dat man-was Sirius Black a-a friend of yours?"  
  
Harry nodded. \\And I'm there for you\\ "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry....nothing....He's gone."  
  
\\For you\\  
  
"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD! SIRIUS!" \\For you\\ The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
  
..Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second.. \\For you\\  
  
But Sirius did not reappear. 


End file.
